A Great Warrior In Training
by Arbiter117101
Summary: R'tamas Vadam is training to be a great warrior like his father, Thel Vadam.


A Great Warrior In Training

Chapter 1: The beginning

My name is R'tamas Vadam. If you don't know what my species is, I am a sangheili warrior. I have just recently found out that Thel Vadam is my father. I am very pleased to hear that my father is the great leader of the Swords Of Sanghelios. I have started my journey to get to the Swords of Sanghelios camp my friend Rica Vadum. I know it will take us a few days, but we have the coordinates. One quick thing about me that you should know for later, I can see the spirits of the things that I kill. Rica is the only one that knows other than me because he has witnessed it while we were hunting one time.

"Have you seen any spirits lately, R'tamas?" asked Rica.

"No, I have not." I said.

"How did you find out that your father was the Arbiter?" asked Rica.

"My mother told me about my last name and my father when I was have my tea break after my daily training." I said.

"You do know that sangheili according to sangheili culture, we don't know our fathers." said Rica.

"I know. I just wanted to know ever since I was seven. I asked my mother every day until she told me today." I said. Then we had decided to speak no more and walked to the camp.

Chapter 2: The arrival

We have finally gotten to the camp and have gotten past five friendly guards, but we have been stopped by one stern guard.

"I am afraid that I can not let you two any further, young ones." said the guard sternly.

"Let us in brother." I said. "I wish to speak with the Arbiter, and both of us wish to join you."

"How can we trust that you don't work for the covenant?" said the guard sternly.

"If he wishes to speak with me, let him do so." said the Arbiter. "Let his friend in as well."

"Yes Arbiter." said the guard shamefully.

"Thank you Arbiter." Rica and I said.

"You are welcome, young warriors." said the Arbiter. "What are your names?"

"My name is Rica Vadum." said Rica.

"My name is R'tamas Vadam." I said. Then I realized that my father was shedding tears.

"You are my lost son." said the Arbiter. I told Rica to go look for someone to give him a tour of the camp, but tell them that he wants to join so the person does not ask him what the guard had asked. I told him that I would like to speak with my father alone. Rica said he understood.

Chapter 3: The reunion

After Rica left, I started to go with my father into the camp base. He started apologizing for leaving my mother and I. He also started apologizing for not even remembering my mother or I until I said my name. I then realized that I, too, was shedding tears. I told him not to worry because now he remembers and now we are together. He then told me to come with him. He told his men that I was his son and that they need to treat me as if I were him. Then my father told me that he would start to train me. I told him that he probably will not need to teach me much because I trained a lot back home. I told him that I made an auto firing stand that would hold all of the guns that would track me down all from scratch. My father told me that none of his training facilities had those. My father told me to get some sleep for tomorrow because all great warriors need enough sleep and energy for combat. My father asked me if I could handle the pain. I told him that I have had rocks thrown at me from multiple directions, and I told him I could probably handle it. I left after that and met up with Rica. He told me that his guide around camp was Rtas Vadum, his father. I told him that I was happy for him. Then we left for our spots at the camp.

Chapter 4: Let the training begin

The next day, early in the morning, my father taught me everything he knew about combat. I caught on quickly. He told me that I had gotten farther than him in training in one day than him. We battled mainly with blades since barely used them back home. I was still pretty good with the blade I chose, the vorpal talon, even though I did not use it much at home. When I missed, my father's blade, the prophets bane, would hit it's mark with blood coming on the blade as it left my side, leaving a puddle of blood underneath me. I had never such pain in my life. I kept fighting. For the last three strikes of training that day, my blade hit it's marks. My father winced many times, and I apologized. He told me not to worry because the medics were experts. He told me that I would be sparing against four of his best soldiers. So he gave me my armor. It was red, like the others. I wanted to stand out so that my father's men would know that I am his son. So I asked my friend Gavin, who is a human, if his father would be able to paint my armor chrome. Gavin said that his dad could do it in a day and a half.

"That will have to do." I said. I told my father that I was changing my armor color and that I would have to do the sparing the day after. My father said he could wait.

Two days later, I got my armor and thanked Gavin's dad. Then I went straight to the training facility in my new armor. My father admired my armor and showed me the four soldiers that I would be sparing against. He told me that the first one I would be fighting is the best soldier he has. So I told him that I was ready to begin. I had my weapon, the vorpal talon. We slashed at each other at first, but dodged the blows. Then I got my blade to get to it's mark. Blood splurted everywhere. Then I dodged the soldiers blow and got him again. More blood splurted out. I had fought well against him. I had noticed that one of the other three soldiers that I would be sparing against left. I also noticed how wounded I had made the one I was currently sparing. I realized that everyone in the room was quiet and in awe, except my father and I. I realized what I had done. I looked at the body that was laying in the middle of the room and saw that it was covered in blood and was not moving at all. I ran over to the body, rolled it over, and put my hands on it's chest.

"Please spirit, accept my apologies. For I have killed a warrior who did not deserve to die. I have killed a warrior who would not be able to see the end of the war. I have killed a warrior who would not witness the victory of our fight for peace on sanghelios. I-I-I-I..." I had started to burst into tears for what I had done.

"I accept your apology young one. I see great potential in you. I am also able to witness peace now. So do not worry." said the warrior's spirit.

"Thank you." I said.

"Who were you thanking, son" asked my father.

"The spirit. I can see it and I thanked it." I said.

"Very good son. you start your mission tomorrow." said my father. I left and met with Rica. I told him that I would be starting my first mission tomorrow.

"I do, too." said Rica. "We might be going on the same mission."

Chapter 5: The first mission

I had found out that Rica and I were both going on the same mission like he thought. We would be intercepting some jackal snipers and elite rangers. We went to get our primary loadouts. I got my weapons for my primary loadout. A covenant carbine called 'blood of suban' and an energy sword called 'vorpal talon'. Both very terrifying weapons. We had found out that their were some jackal snipers just 2 clicks from the camp. We took better care of watching our surroundings. We got to where the elite rangers and jackal snipers were coming from. Rica had put down a plasma turret and started covering me when I went out to do hand to hand combat. He did his best to not hit me, but he got me in the torso, the legs, and my right shoulder. It was only the armor, thankfully. I had killed two rangers with one slash of my blade. I took one of their blades and killed four more of the rangers. I had gotten to the leader, a chrome elite officer. I wanted some of his armor, so I made sure to not hit him in the armor. I cut him in two at his waste. when I did, a puddle of blood had formed underneath him. I then finished him off with a bloody slash to the neck.

Chapter 6: The outcome

Rica and I had completed the mission and we both got promoted. Before we left the mission I took the armor of the officer that I needed. When we got back, everyone was surprised with how I looked. My father told me that I would do a harder mission tomorrow, but for now, get rest. I will continue missions, but I shall talk about them another day.

The End


End file.
